1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to construction tools and, more particularly, to a clip for use with a tape measure to assist persons in measuring, marking and scribing projects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In wooden frame construction, a common method by which stud work is marked is to lay the top and bottom plates together along their lengths on a level surface with their combined thicknesses facing up. A tape is started at one end and as it is unrolled the operator marks on the material where the studs will be fastened. The operator must then return along the length of the material with a square and scribe a line across both pieces of material at each previous mark. This means that, although this method has a high degree of accuracy, the operator must pass twice along the material, which is time consuming.
Another method is to replace the tape measure with a 16" or 24" square which means that although the location of the individual studs may be measured and scribed in one operation, the operator must be able to either add together the inches as he advances along the length of material while trying to calculate where window and or door openings might go, or they may multiply the number of stud widths. Either way it is time consuming and subject to errors.